Just A Little Girl
by Psycho Childish
Summary: "Siapa yang mau bermain denganku?"


Story by: Psycho Childish

Disclaimer: Kazuki Takahashi

Genre: Horror, Mystery, Crime, Suspense, Tragedy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort.

Warning: Bloody, Typo, kesalahan EYD

**xXx**

**Just A Little Girl**

**xXx**

**.**

* * *

Sepasang permata merah Heterochromia Iridium Crymson dan Kristal tak berkilau tersembunyi di balik bayangan, helaian benang emas terurai tak beraturan dan menutupi sebagian wajah seorang gadis. Tudung jubah yang dipakainya menciptakan bayangan gelap, menyembunyikan dua permata merah tersebut, sekaligus membingkai wajah gadis itu.

Namun, lelehan dua permata kembar berupa butiran-butiran mutiara bening yang mengalir deras bagaikan sepasang sungai kembar nan jernih terlihat jelas pada bagian bawah wajahnya, tersembunyi di balik kegelapan hitam di malam hari. gadis itu tengah meneteskan air mata dengan begitu derasnya, namun tatapannya begitu kosong. Tak ada hawa kehidupan darinya.

Mati? Tidak, gadis itu masih hidup dan bernafas layaknya makhluk hidup yang sejenis dengannya. Namun, ia bagaikan mayat hidup. Berayun pelan di ayunan, hawa dingin dari angin malam tak membuatnya kedinginan. Sesekali, kakinya bergesekan dengan tanah, menimbulkan bunyi yang terdengar cukup keras di tengah-tengah kesunyian malam.

Jubah yang dipakainya, telah ternodai oleh cairan merah kental menjijikan dan beberapa potongan daging berwarna kemerahan lembek di pangkuannya. Tangan mungilnya memegang rantai ayunan dengan erat, namun terlihat tak bertenaga. Parasnya begitu kotor, kotor oleh serpihan daging yang menempel berkat cairan merah berbau amis lengket.

Tak ada cahaya di sekelilingnya, bahkan bulan seakan-akan tak sudi memantulkan sinar cahaya dari sang Phoenix pada gadis itu. Gadis itu sendirian, tak ada siapa pun di dekatnya. Jangankan mendekatinya, untuk melihat ke arahnya pun tak ada yang sudi. Gadis itu hanya berayun pelan dan menatap lurus ke depan, walau pikirannya kosong.

Seharusnya, gadis kecil seperti dirinya bermain dengan riang di bawah hangatnya sinar matahari, menikmati kehangatan yang berasal dari Sang Phoenix yang telah mengembangkan sayapnya. Bermain dengan gembira di rerumputan, padang bunga, atau di sekitar pepohonan rimbun. Namun, apa daya, itu hanyalah khayalan belaka. Sang Phoenix tak sudi menyinari gadis itu, bahkan melarang Bulan untuk memantulkan cahayanya pada sang gadis. Yang mau menemaninya, hanyalah kegelapan.

Gadis itu berada di sebuah taman kecil, di sekitarnya dipenuhi oleh pepohonan yang dikelilingi semak belukar beserta sulur tanaman berduri tajam. Rerumputan yang tumbuh tak terawat di sekelilingnya, kini semakin rusak oleh cipratan cairan merah kental berbau amis yang khas. Semuanya terjadi setelah gadis itu selesai bermain, tentunya dengan peralatan bermain kesayangannya.

Yakni, sekian banyaknya potongan daging dan organ dalam manusia yang bertebaran di sekitar gadis itu, daging yang berwarna kemerahan lembek menjijikan dengan lumuran cairan merah kental lengket yang sudah mengering.

"Siapa yang mau bermain denganku?"

Jika masih sayang nyawa, jangan pernah sekali pun menerima ajakannya untuk bermain. Jangan mendekatinya, tapi hampiri dia.

Benar, kan?

"Aku mau bermain denganmu,"

"Eh?" Refleks, gadis itu mendongak.

Crimson and Kristal bertemu Amethyst. Sepasang permata Amethyst kembar menatap dalam nan lembut pada sepasang permata merah Crimson dan Kristal di depannya.

"Siapa…?"

"Namaku Yugi,"

Gadis itu mengerenyit, ia hanya diam tanpa membalas perkataan pemuda yang berjongkok di depannya. Helaian benang-benang hitam pekat hampir menutupi kedua permata biru Amethyst-nya, beberapa helainya membingkai wajahnya. Senyuman lembut terlukis pada wajahnya. Kedua tangannya memegang lembut tangan mungil gadis itu, sebelum menariknya agar melepaskan pegangan dari rantai yang dingin.

"Kau mau… Main denganku?"

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya sambil tetap tersenyum, ia menyingkirkan potongan daging menjijikkan yang ada dipangkuan gadis itu. Sayangnya, darah merah sudah terlanjur menodai jubah sang gadis, darahnya sudah mengering dan menghitam.

"Tentu saja,"

"Apa kau akan pergi juga?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, bingung. Namun, ia tak lagi bingung karena gadis di hadapannya menunjuk ke arah tumpukan potongan daging, kulit dan organ dalam yang bertebaran disekeliling mereka. Pemuda itu menyadari pemikiran gadis bermata merah Crymson dan Kristal tersebut.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu setelah bermain…"

"Janji…?"

"Ya, janji…" Pemuda itu meraih sebelah tangan gadis itu dan mengait jari kelingkingnya, tak lupa tersenyum untuk menenangkan gadis itu.

Gadis itu sendiri, hanya membalas tatapan pemuda di hadapannya tanpa merubah raut wajahnya sedikit pun. Bayangan yang menutupinya sudah tersingkirkan seiring diangkatnya tudung jubahnya oleh sang Pemuda, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang selama ini selalu tersembunyi dibalik bayangan.

"Sebagai gantinya, jangan pernah pergi bermain terlalu jauh dariku…" Pemuda itu mendekatkan bibirnya pada gadis itu, "… Atem…"

Dia bukanlah pembunuh berdarah dingin…

Dia hanya gadis kecil yang suka bermain…

Sama halnya dengan anak-anak yang suka bermain…

Untuk apa takut padanya…?

Selamanya, dan sampai kapan pun…

Kau akan kujaga, Atem…

Gadis kecilku yang manja…

**The End**


End file.
